An Idiot Got to be My Boyfriend
by Adel18
Summary: Have you ever experienced or thought of having a bunch of attention from everyone around you? Gokudera Hayato has been bugged by it. Thinking of it as an annoyance, somehow his wish to end the disturbance came true. No more confessions, invitations, sudden greetings, it has been passed on another person although that person's attention has always been given to him in return. R&R!:)


Hello~

This story is inspired by a manga and series "Absolute Boyfriend".

But not too much. Haha. Enjoy. ^^

 **Warning** : Gokudera's occasional swearing, Overly-attached Boyfriend Yamamoto, Fangirl Kyoko, Delusional Haru(although this is already her character) and some OOCness [[*cough* an illusionist *cough*]] might disturb your peaceful life...might. Just sayin'

* * *

Gokudera's life has been disquieted ever since he transferred to Namimori Middle School. Usually, having to move all of a sudden at a time that was not really the season of opening school is undeniably hard to handle. Possibilities of might be picked on by the bullies are high since he's a new face. Also, having no one on his friend list might be depressing. It was like restarting his own life. But being bullied and having no friends aren't actually the problem he was facing right at this moment. It's for the reason, for almost a month he has stayed in Namimori, there wasn't any single girl who looked away at him. Receiving unwelcomed confessions from different schoolmates of his and even from the other schools is rather annoying. He could not think of any idea how to stop all those people. His only reason of moving to Namimori was to study, write, read and speak Japanese fluently. However, having those kinds of situation is actually tough for him. Nonstop distractions and disturbances make him unable to focus. One time he had thought of moving out to another school yet again, there's no doubt that same things will happen if he does and so he stayed at where he is.

One Thursday, after his class dismissed, on his way home from school, he bumped to a small girl, just below his shoulders. He has been looked up by her. Gokudera could feel his eye twitching as he look at her.

"Gokudera-kun, I have something to tell you..." the girl started.

The usual- a confession. He felt something uneasy towards this girl though he gets the chance to reject her offer of going out. But this girl was still being persistent.

"I-I'll do anything for Gokudera-kun. I can do anything..!" as what she said with all weak but encouraging voice. But much to Gokudera's uninterestedness, he tried to just ignore her. He was starving already, at least let him go home as what he thought. He shoved her uncaringly then made his way.

There was only a small distance between his apartment and to where that girl confessed at. Gokudera looked once again at her direction. Still there.

"Looks like that uniform is new to my sight. Where could her school be?" Gokudera pointed out the black-themed uniform that the girl is wearing and wondered to himself. But then he continued on going upstairs for his room is on second floor. 'Tch. Like I care.' Before going in, he has been called by the landlady.

"Oi Gokudera!" a woman with navy blue layered hair has approached him. Her looks seems like not fitted enough to be a landlady as what Gokudera thought because of his guesses of her age. Hmm. 18? And moreover, it's like a nightmare having her as a landlady, let's just say she's kind of... naggy and all. Gokudera hates her guts himself but can he do anything? He couldn't find any other place to stay so...

"What do you want?" He threw the calling Landlady a question. "I've just paid you a while ago for my rental, haven't I?"

"Tch. It's not about that."

"Then?"

"That girl who approached you, what did she say?"

"I didn't know you're a nosy kind too." says Gokudera as he snickered.

"I FREAKING AM NOT." contradicted by the woman as she grips Gokudera's collar which resulted to Gokudera being unable to escape. Well, their strength differ a lot from each other which also leaves as a mystery for Gokudera. "That girl was known to be dangerous." she continued. "Now I'm telling you this not because I care about you. I just can't imagine the whole apartment complex being burned down. If you don't cut ties with that shit then get your ass out of here." as a finishing to her threat, she gave Gokudera a sweet, moving, HARD SLAP on the face.

"What the hell, Lal Mirch?! Do you really have to slap me? Tch. Fuckin' retard." Gokudera returned a glare as well before going in.

As he went in, he threw his things everywhere and started messing his own silver hair. Then, he walked in to the bathroom.

"If it wasn't for all those annoying girls, things like these wouldn't follow." says to himself while treating the slapped mark on his face looking at the bathroom mirror. "I guess all I want for now is the distance from those people. I just can't bear anymore."

As he finished treating himself, he walked to lie on his bed. "Maybe I should get myself a girlfriend?... urgh. But that's impossible!" He immediately protests to his own idea as no one ever gets over his interest at all. "or maybe it's not a girlfriend that I need. But any means, I need anything right now. Anything!"

* * *

Gokudera hasn't even noticed he fell asleep soon as he's done ranting all by himself. He looked at the clock as he got up. 11:22.

"Shit. It's already this late. Need to study..." He ordered himself but his stomach opposed his own order as it growls. How could he forgot he was already starving hours ago? He jumped off from bed to cook some dinner this late.

But only a few steps forward taken, he smelt something... nice? And it's coming from his kitchen. Was that omelet? But Gokudera doesn't remember buying some ingredients at all. Wait a sec, even if he can't remember it, more importantly, why was it cooking itself on its own?

... or was it?

He turned to check his kitchen.

"Chissu. I'm cooking you dinner. Since you fell fast asleep, I decided to start making some this late. And good timing, you're here." a guy happens to be taller than Gokudera greeted him cheerfully the moment he has been noticed.

Gokudera was left out of words. But in his mind, there was like a battlefield.

 _'WHO THE HELL WOULD COOK OMELET AS A DINNER?"_

 _'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHITTY GREETING?'_

 _'HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE?'_

and lastly,

 _'WHO THE HELL IS HE?!'_

"Creepy... Whoever you are, go fucking out!" he screamed while pointing out the door.

"But Gokudera, I'm your-" the black-haired was interrupted from explaining when the other's grip started to meet his collar.

"And you know my name too? Answer me. Are you a thief? Stalker? Murderer? Spy? Homeless kid? Or just a creep? Answer and I shall grant you your death." his threats were mixed with his death glare. The taller person rested his palm onto Gokudera's fist to make him calm even for a second but has been avoided immediately by a quick flinch of Gokudera's fist by some sort of reflex. As Gokudera was gripping the other's shirt, he could feel no heartbeat from his chest. Was that person not afraid of him or his threat at all?

"I can't answer that, Gokudera..." somehow, this person's face changed into a frowning one, totally different from when they first meet. "...because of all those options you've given me, none of those is the answer." this time, he grabbed Gokudera's wrist which was slightly shaking at the moment 'cause of its tight gripping to his collar. As he did so, he turned Gokudera's arm down and continued. "I'm your **boyfriend**."

"WHAT THE FREAKING DAMNED HELL." not making a second thought, Gokudera soon sent the guy out as quickly as he can. All the scary and surprising turnout events cannot be taken by him anymore. When he got to locked the door finally, he could still hear what the unknown guy was saying. Even just a whisper...

"I know you're mad because I'm late. But at least, eat the food I cooked for you. I have nothing to oppose your decision. I deserve this so bye..." Gokudera soon let his guard down for he was blocking the way of the doorstep, when he heard a slowly disappearing footsteps, he assumed the guy already took his leave.

 _'Has he gone crazy?'_ he thought then his stomach growled once again. He glanced at his clock. 11:46. _'Shit. I guess the convenience store nearby is already closed.'_

He suddenly glance at his kitchen. Moments later...

"Itadakimasu" he said in pleasure while twinning his palms for his stomach was finally filled. Absent-mindedly, he appears to have eaten the omelet that was cooked by the stranger a while ago after all. He must have had no choice anyway...

He hates to admit but it happened to taste good. But not that it really matters to him, it was just a fried egg anyway. He also suspected that it might cause him death if he eat it however, he knows for sure there aren't any weird stuff as he is aware of whether it has poison or not. A certain traumatic event caused him to hold such awareness, I guess.

Even though it is midnight, he struggled to open his book and refresh the previous lessons in his mind. Tomorrow, he will be taking his exams at all of the subjects, well not that he care much of every subject, for he is able to answer them without even studying at all so the only subject he was conscious about is the Japanese subject. He must not waste any seconds without memorizing the words needed.

As the sunlight starts to touch at the direction of his window, he flinched for a split second when the bright light hit his closed eyes, which soon made him wake up later on. Slowly regaining his consciousness for the moment, he rubs his eyes then panicked when he glance at his clock. _'Fuck. 7:55!'_ he stormed out as soon as he changed into his uniform then quickly locks his door. He tried to calm himself by starting to smoke.

Suddenly, a shadow casted on his way while he was fixing his hair and running towards the downstairs. "Smoking is not good to do early in the morning." a familiar voice reached Gokudera.

"Lal Mirch? Not now, I'm busy." says Gokudera as he finished fixing his stuffs. Then he somewhat pushed her from his sight.

"Whatever. Anyway, what happened to both you and Yamamoto? You seem to be having a fight last night." asked by Lal Mirch.

"Huh?" Gokudera just gave her a confused look in return. "I don't freaking know what you mean." answered by him even though was rushing at the moment then took his way to school. _'The hell is Yamamoto..?'_

Even a walking distance can't make Gokudera make it to school by just walking. _'Calm down. Calm down. It's not like I'm gonna be late.'_ he thought followed by his nervous laugh.

A screech seemed to be from a bicycle could be heard by Gokudera in just a little distance. At that moment, it stopped by his front. "Oi! Look where you are! The road is over there." he yelled at whoever was riding that bicycle. The familiarity of this person keeps Gokudera reminding himself from where he had seen this guy. At last, he remembered. "Ah! If it isn't the creep last night." After his accusation, it was followed by shoving the guy off a little, "Get outta my way, I'm gonna be late." then continued walking.

"Wait!" The guy with a black spiky hair got off of his bicycle then moves closer to Gokudera and lifts him up in a...bridal style. "It can't be helped. I couldn't let you be late." stated by him while giving a warm smile to Gokudera. He dropped his cigarette, jaw-dropped, before speaking.

"What the fuck?! Put me down, pervert!" He struggled. Although the other seems to be much stronger than him. Why in the world everyone around Gokudera seems to be stronger than him? The taller boy tightens the hold instead then get Gokudera ride on...the back of his seat on the bicycle. After that, he started a quick ride. That made Gokudera unable to get off. How can he and with that speed?! "Just what are you doing, idiot?! If anyone sees us like this..."

"It's okay. Just hang on a bit." He tried to calm Gokudera and it somehow worked but then he received a glare.

 _'I'm so crept out right now... what if I'll just jump off from here?'_ Gokudera suggested to himself. Looking at the road they are crossing, he tried to focus his sight. He could only see blurriness. _'I think it's not a good idea either.'_ He stared at the broad back of the other. _'Just who the heck is he? I now conclude Shamal isn't the most perverted man in this world for he only choose women, on the other hand, this guy can harass even guys.. Hmm. But come to think of it, I never seen someone like him, not even familiar to me but the way he acts... TCH. As if what he's saying is true. Boyfriend huh? No way in hell I would go be gay!'_

At a sudden braking, Gokudera immediately clutches to the other's shirt out of surprise. "Oi! What are you doing?!" He screamed as he tightens his grip from the other's both side of the waist.

"Sorry," he returned a wide grin at him immediately. "there was a truck in front of us but don't worry we're already here." Gokudera looked at his left to check. He was right. Gokudera released his grip then acted like going off."I'll just get this inside. For now," he held Gokudera's hands then placed it around his waist, just like... a hug. "don't come off yet. Haha."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! PEOPLE ARE GONNA SEE US!" Gokudera has been ignored so he just leaned closer then buried his face on the other's back in embarrassment. _'Kill me now.'_

"Ahaha. We're here." the taller boy decided to got off first but the other who was hiding his face on his back won't let him. "Oi? Gokudera, we're here."

"Kill me."

"What?!"

"I said hurry and kill me!" Gokudera exclaimed as he shows his face blushing furiously while shifting his grip on the collar of the other instead on the waist. _'Damn. I think misunderstandings have already started to spread all over.'_

"Kyaaaa. Are they having a fight again? So cute~!" A girl with an orange-brown hair squealed out loud.

"Hey Kyoko, you're in your fangirl mode again. I just think this is disturbing." said by her friend with long black hair trying to pull her friend away from the scene.

"What?" asked by Gokudera out of confusion. _'That was Sasagawa, as far as I knew she is infatuated with me. I see, another relief has been yielded to me!'_

"Good morning, Yamamoto-kun!" another girl approached them both while they're still on the bike. One after another, most people who has coming by never leave Yamamoto without greeting him.

"So Yamamoto is your name?" asked by Gokudera. Trying to be answered, hopefully the other nodded. _'That was what the name Lal Mirch mentioned about earlier.. and no one seems to be shocked. This is weird.'_ "Oops! Almost time for exams. Whoever you really are..." Gokudera started. "Thank you for the ride. Although you still creep me out." he said waving a bit.

"Wait! Let's go together." was heard by Gokudera but then just ignored by continuing to walk through.

 _'Don't follow me. Don't follow me...'_ still hearing footsteps behind him, he started to double up his speed.

Finally reached the classroom, he opens the door, the silence has been broken. "Gokudera! Yamamoto! You two are late again as usual!" The homeroom teacher scolded them both.

"I'm sorry." Gokudera bowed at him apologetically. "Huh? Wait! It's only the first time I was late." he then turned around. "You idiot is my classmate too? I didn't know."

"Haha. Of course!" Yamamoto answered cheerfully. _'What the hell.."_

The silver-haired glanced at everyone in the room. All is busy taking exams. _'What the hell is happening? Usually even during examinations, they would stare and scare the hell out of me.. But this somehow makes me feel so relieved.'_

Finished his last test finally, he leaned and rested his chin on his palm and looked out by the window. _'Lunch time... No one is inviting me to eat with them. I really don't get it but..'_ While realizing everything, Gokudera mentally chuckled for his wish long ago and until now has been granted to him at last. But then got interrupted by one.

"Hey hey hey, Gokudera! Let's eat lunch again together!" Yamamoto suggested slightly shaking his bento .

Gokudera's eye twitched a bit. "Again...? Together?" _'I don't understand him. And here I thought someone won't bother me anymore especially during lunch time.'_ "Whatever, you go eat alone."

"That again, huh? Why do you have to be rude as always? Haha."

"Tch." Gokudera hissed at the guy then goes back to his thoughts later on. _'Maybe I should ask what's really happening.'_ He glanced once again at him, still wearing what he thinks an idiotic smile. _'Maybe not. I already asked a lot and none of those has been answered clearly. He's just an idiot.'_ he thought as he denied his own earlier idea.

"Does your mind ever change?" Yamamoto changed his expression into a frowning one.

"No." surprised at his sudden change, Gokudera still refused.

Clutching his lunchbox, he still smiled at Gokudera while his head was down then said: "Okay." and he walked out. Gokudera followed his step through staring then he saw girls came approaching him and seems like inviting him to eat lunch. Yamamoto looks like refusing at the moment. Nevertheless, he accepted the offer in the end.

 _'Weird...'_ he said then shifted his head to look at his right and called out his one classmate. "Tenth!" A brown-haired turned around to see Gokudera on his seat. Let's get into some explanation of why was he called 'Tenth' by Gokudera. There are only few people Gokudera can hold a conversation with: **Homeroom Teacher-** Of course it's important, there's no way he could ignore the teacher; **his apartment's landlady-** No one could ignore her, even Gokudera can barely escape from the hands of Lal Mirch; **his older sister-** she actually stays in Italy as of the moment and frequently contacts Gokudera which usually cause an irritation to him. However, he still can't leave Bianchi worried for him; **Shamal-** he still owe this guy so neglecting him makes him guilty; **his pet cat-** it's only natural for cat-lovers to keep a conversation between them, right? Although uri was left in Italy; mythical creatures, particularly **UMA's** \- Gokudera still believes he can talk to them, it's not weird!; **his late mother-** yes, he keeps on visiting her grave whenever he got a chance and makes a little talk; **Tsuna's tutor** \- he is somehow related with Lal Mirch so they became close; **his neighbor-** after helping him to learn how to cook, they had become acquaintances, although he always end up annoyed by her; **Tsuna-** the only normal classmate of his, at least that's what he thinks. And that made Tsuna the Tenth, tenth person who is closed to him. Though it still distracts Tsuna out of it, doesn't that sound weird? In the end, he let him call him that.

"Ah! Yes, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked the one who called him earlier. While Gokudera fixes his words first, of how would he ask him without making it sound suspicious, things have come crossed his mind.

 _'Maybe I would simply ask what or who is Yamamoto..? But that question is weird itself! Hmmm...'_ After taking his long time, the brunette tilted his head a bit to the side, showing him as if asking if there was something wrong. "Okay. So... What was your first impression of Yamamoto?"

"Eh? I'm surprised you suddenly asked that, Gokudera-kun..."

"R-Really?" he said as he scratches his nape a little. _'Damn. I think I failed. Did I just ask something that shouldn't be asked?'_

"Yeah... It's kinda unusual for you to talk about your boyfriend with me..." Tsuna stated with a look of hesitance. _'Warafuck. So he really is my boyfriend? What is wrong with me? Why the hell did I choose that idiot?! Or is this just a dream? No, that's not possible.'_ Gokudera fought back his own opinion. "Let's see. . first impression, huh.." Tsuna continued. "I guess he is obviously friendly, from the way he treats everyone, his looks and his smile he is always wearing." Gokudera mentally noted: Yamamoto is a great actor.

"I see. Any other?" The silver-haired demanded.

"I think the way he is attached to you from the very start is kinda... interesting? Oh wait, I'm not trying to offend you, Gokudera-kun, I'm just saying he always follow you back then, after a week I was astonished to hear you're already together." he said while slightly scratching his cheek with a little doubt. Another mental note: I fell into his trap, no mistake.

"Alright. Thanks for that Tenth!" Gokudera smiled in pleasure showing his comfortableness towards Tsuna. At least someone can be easily to talk with despite of everyone else weirding him out.

After lunch break, the homeroom teacher came back to class. "I will be returning your papers since it has already been checked, thanks to the student council who helped me..."

"Oh thank goodness." Gokudera whispered. _'At least I wouldn't feel uneasy anymore not knowing my result from the Japanese test.'_

Highest to lowest result in order has been called one by one and as always, Gokudera once again got to be the top by his general average, that is. His pulling an all-nighter seems not to be wasted after all, his Japanese test score didn't disappoint him for that reason.

Class dismissed.

"Ah! Hey Gokudera." Yamamoto called out the other. Fortunately, the grumpy-faced responded a glare at him waiting him to continue. "I'm gonna take the test again so you should go home first."

"The hell are you talking about? Of course I would. Why should I wait for an idiot anyway?" Standing from the doorway, Gokudera glanced inside the room before leaving. _'Tenth is having a retake too...'_

"Okay. Bye, Gokudera." Yamamoto waved goodbye at him but then pulled Gokudera for a second then placed a peck on the other's forehead. "Take care." That didn't fail to make Gokudera a living tomato. (okay?)

After a lot pushing, kicking, cursing and hitting Yamamoto on his head, the one representative shoves him out already from the class, for the make-up test is going to start. He hurried downstairs then went to the gymnasium's field. He washed his forehead by the drinking fountain but ended up washing his whole face. _'What was that for...?'_ he asked to himself as he closed the faucet. It took a long time, having to be setting sun scenery, before Gokudera realizes he's actually waiting outside the gym after all. _'I'm just waiting for the Tenth. Yeah! That's it.'_ he added but then dragged himself out of his own lie, an obvious lie. _'Haha. Why would I wait him here anyway..?'_ he sighed in defeat. Maybe having Yamamoto in his life actually made himself in ease. Or is it as simple as that?

Taking a few tapping on the ground while his head down, he saw a shadow besides him. "I knew you were here!" The usual grin-wearing guy appeared.

"Tch. What do you mean you knew?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow and trying to follow a glare also but glaring too much makes him tired so just a confused look will do, I guess. _'Now I feel like having an amnesia.. A lot about myself, how can someone else know it before me? Am I actually suffering from a disease without me noticing it?... No way in hell!'_

"Actually..." the other started. "I don't know. Haha! Instincts maybe?"

"What the fuck?!" Gokudera exclaimed. _'Now I really am in no way having an amnesia..'_ he confirmed.

The chilling breeze took in for the moment. After a while of silence, Gokudera stands up and faced Yamamoto paralleled. "Yamamoto... I really don't get it.. I don't fucking understand anything. But there is one thing I can assure.." that made Yamamoto gulped for a second. "...I don't remember having you as my boyfriend."

"What?! No way!" the taller boy moved closer to his said boyfriend. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Huh? Ah no... I mean, that's..."

"You mean...? I have a chance to still prove myself I'm your lover?" Yamamoto said, thinking he cleared everything up.

"Now what are you saying? You made me confused myself! Arghhh." Gokudera accused the other then bent down to his knees, supporting the balance by his feet from the ground. With covering his whole face by his hands and hair strands, Yamamoto moves closer once again. _'Wait. If it is really amnesia then I should give him a chance... but the way he talks... What if I proved he's not really my lover? Oh for the heck of it! I don't remember even the slightest bit about having a fucking lover!'_

Later having a ranting by Gokudera and himself. It went too far tackling about a few computations which obviously doesn't have a connection with the earlier topic. In short, a mental breakdown.

"Gokudera..." the black-haired tried to interfere. No response. He sighed. "My dear honey.." he called out, successfully making his said boyfriend alive again.

"You- What did you just call me?" Gokudera lifted up his head to look up at Yamamoto. The difficulty of their staring distance brought Yamamoto to let himself sit like Gokudera does as well. Placing his both hands on the silver-haired's shoulders, he answered by then:

"I knew you would react that way and it's not instincts." he gave a warm smile yet again to Gokudera. "If you're thinking you're suffering from amnesia.. 'cause you said a while ago that you don't remember some things... you can count on me. I can help you with everything I can!" he shifted up his both hands to cup Gokudera's cheeks which made Gokudera's head to lower again trying to remove his hold.

"Anything huh?"

"Yep~!"

"Court me."

"Yea- What?!" Yamamoto finally removed his hands from the other 'cause of too much astonishment and followed by unbalance which now support his feet with his palms placed on the dried ground.

"You're gonna do it or not?"

A burst of a little laughter was started by Yamamoto before answering. "Yes! Of course I will! After all, I am Gokudera's absolute boyfriend always and forever will be." said by Yamamoto with a proud tone while his eyes closed. However, Gokudera sees that as an oath.

 _'Absolute Boyfriend... absolute...such a big word.'_

While on their way home, Yamamoto just like earlier in the morning, has been greeted by everyone they passed by. Nothing matters to Gokudera about it, as long as he isn't the one given attention to. But thoughts ran through his mind of what if just like before, he only did what Yamamoto is doing right now... Naturally greeting them in return, exchanging smiles and waves. But that thought is a nightmare for Gokudera so no chance that will happen.

Suddenly, Yamamoto grabbed the other's wrist. "Greet them too!" he forced Gokudera to wave also. "Hello. Hello."

"Fuck you." said by Gokudera as he freed his hand from Yamamoto.

"Ahaha. That's bad. You should learn to open up with other people too."

"And why should I?"

"'Coz that's your old self!"

"HUH?! Really?"

"No. Just kidding~" Yamamoto teasefully put his arm over Gokudera's shoulder.

"You..." Gokudera started with a threatening look then elbowed Yamamoto. HARD. Making Yamamoto backed off of course. "You're taking advantage of my situation, you idiot!"

"Sorry sweetheart." said by Yamamoto while giving the other an apologetic smile.

"What a fucked-up nickname yet again. Don't tell me that is what you used to call me back then?" asked by Gokudera while showing an act of almost gonna puke any minute now.

"Not actually. Hm.." Yamamoto placed his right hand into a 'thinking deep' pose or something then continued. "I don't think I gave you a call sign already. "

Gokudera walked fast ahead. "Then don't dare anymore."

"Ahaha! Right. But you gave me one."

"What?"

"Was it Baby?" Yamamoto answered unsurely. Eventually, he received a kick on the ass.

"Quit fucking around."

"Ouch. Ahaha. Sorry! But it's true you've called me something... and it's 'Baseball-idiot'." Gokudera snickered at the statement. _'I can see that.'_ he agreed in his mind while he stares at the baseball bat Yamamoto carries around always in his back.

"OI YOU IDIOTS!" Both of them lifted their heads up to where that yell came from. "STOP FLIRTING AROUND MY APARTMENT, WILL 'YA?!" continued by the landlady.

"What the hell? I didn't know we're already here."

"That's 'cause you enjoyed talking with me." Yamamoto explained as he placed his hands over the back of his own head proudly.

"No way in hell!" Gokudera exclaimed as he ran out ahead and goes upstairs.

"Konbanwa desu~!" greeted by Gokudera's neighbor, Haru, while leaning on the terrace besides Lal Mirch as if she watched the whole scene also. "Ne, Lal-san, maybe they're getting married now... and.. and "that" will happen.. and also "that"!" Haru suggested but soon received a whack on the head from Lal Mirch.

"You're annoying." added by the irritated landlady then left Haru.

' _Haru changed too... well being that annoying daydreamer was always be one of her traits but usually she makes delusions about me which is disturbing as hell. At least the current Haru's delusion doesn't bother me for I think that's fucking impossible and ridiculous.'_

"Yo. Haru!" Yamamoto greets the pony-tailed girl as soon as he got up to the second floor. Haru greeted him back.

"Idiot, go cook something now, don't fucking waste time of my starvation." ordered by Gokudera to the self-proclaimed beau of his.

"Roger that!" Yamamoto responded, quite excited as he got treated as useful for he can cook for his boyfriend, at least what he thinks. So he got inside first in the room of Gokudera and started. Haru left in amazement.

"Say, idiot woman.."

"HAHI?! Never call Haru by that!" Haru said in total refusal. _'but before, you accept whatever I call you...'_

"Yeah yeah.. Haru," Gokudera started again. Haru calmed herself down and focuses on what Gokudera is going to say. "What's your first impression of Yamamoto?" _'It has to be different from what I heard from Tenth.'_

"First impression...?" Haru tilted her head to the side then faced the sky to the front and started to think. "I guess the first time Haru saw him, he's a fine refreshment! I mean, he can change the mood easily, wherever he go or whenever as long as he's with you. And, Haru think she developed a crush on him also but the moment Haru heard you two are dating, she completely became your supporter by then and Haru doesn't regret anything desu!" Haru exclaimed puffing her cheeks then does an akimbo as she feels proud of what she said. Gokudera left in confusion and weirded out as hell.

 _'Why does no one have been bothered by it, about Yamamoto and I dated that is... By any means, is the wish I longed for have finally granted to me?'_ Gokudera thought as he mentally cried from joy. Haru was watching him take his moment then left as she cannot be heard by Gokudera anymore. _'If it is then... I'm proud having an idiot as my boyfriend!'_

"Really?" asked by the taller boy as he stands right in the doorstep of Gokudera's room.

"What are you talking about?" asked by another as he snapped out of his moment.

"I heard you said you're proud having me as your boyfriend." Yamamoto explained while letting a chuckle out.

"No way." _'He heard that? Damn. I think I have thought of it out loud.'_ He shoved Yamamoto inside. "Anyway, where's my fucking food?"

"Um. Gokudera, food cannot fuck." Yamamoto tries to explain in a whisper.

"Whatever." Gokudera responded while his eyes rolled.

* * *

Gokudera woke up with a Saturday's good vibes. Hell, he definitely loves Saturday's full of no stress, no idiots, no shits. Everything he wants to do can be done on Saturday's. While stretching and breathing some fresh air, a familiar voice called him out.

"Good morning, Gokudera!" as expected, Yamamoto walked closer to greet him. In result, Gokudera's earlier mood has changed into drastically unpleasant.

"Tch. What are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch you! I've just finished my morning self-practicing so I thought of passing by your apartment a bit and..."

"And?"

"To inform you about our date!" Yamamoto continued while waving his bat cheerfully around.

"D-Date?!" Gokudera almost choke himself about the other's words. "What the fuck are you saying?!" he added.

"But you said I need to court you, right?"

"I don't remember anything like that." The silver-haired stated for he just woke up and does not give a damn about dating especially on Saturday which he loves to spent most with himself.

"Eh? So what about the courtship? No need for that?" the taller exclaimed then came to cuddle the other forcefully. "I wanna date Gokudera!" was what he's saying repeatedly while rubbing his cheek childishly to the other and crying out.

"Go to hell." says Gokudera as he tries to release himself.

"Then you'll go with me."

...

 _passengers from station 2,_

 _please standby._

 _passengers from station 2,_

 _please standby._

"Where are you gonna take me?!" Gokudera yelled at the other which caused people's attention to be given to them.

"Shush. Gokudera, you're taking people's attention too much." says Yamamoto as he leaned down a bit. "Well you're cute so other people staring at you is to be expected." he whispered then gave the other a wink.

"Idiot! You really do know why people are staring at us, don't you?"

"Hmm. Why?"

"'Cause we're fucking cuffed with each other! It's naturally weird to be seen like this," Gokudera exclaimed as he lifted the wrist that was handcuffed up, making the other's hand to be lifted up a little as well. "Especially in this public transport which you took me to. Where are we seriously going to?"

"Ahaha! Oh yeah! That's 'cause you were struggling earlier and refuses to come with me." explained by the baseball player then released the other's wrist and his also. "There."

"Thank you." Gokudera said without a slight trace of gratitude on his face then turned around and sprinted away.

"Oi!" screamed by the black-haired as he chases Gokudera. Soon after, Gokudera finally stopped from running away when a baby came to his front.

"Ciaossu." the infant started talking.

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera called out his name.

They talked about some things then after that, Yamamoto reached them just to hear Gokudera agreeing to come with him. Unbelievable for Yamamoto's side but he's actually happy inside and out. They took a train to travel, although Gokudera feels their destination isn't that far.

"Can you answer me now? Where are we going?" Gokudera started by a question while sitting besides his companion unwillingly.

"To hell just like what you said earlier. Ahaha!"

"Don't mess with me." the silver-haired threw him a fierce stare. "I'm forced to go with you, at least give me a wise answer."

"Ahaha. Well..." before Yamamoto could finish his sentence a lot passengers went inside, which caused a crowd. Yamamoto sees an only woman standing just near them. "I'll answer you later." he stands up and approaches the woman, offering her his seat. After thanking him, she sat besides Gokudera, leaving Yamamoto standing to the side.

"Idiot. That is unecessary." Gokudera whispered to himself then looked away. He felt his phone vibrating so he brings to check it out. One message from 'Baby' _. 'What the fuck did you do to my contacts?'_ he glanced at Yamamoto's direction and saw him working on his own phone, confirmed.

 _'Miss me? Ahaha. We're almost there so be patient.'_ was what the message says.

 _'Fuck you.'_ he replied.

 _'Haha! That's not good, Baby. Why not say 'love' instead of 'fuck'?'_

 _'No way in hell.'_

 _'Then let me fuck you instead.'_

Gokudera didn't respond, not even personally. All he did was to face Yamamoto's opposite direction. He could hear his seatmate, who happens to be the woman Yamamoto offered his seat to, chuckling secretly. He knows for sure that woman sneakingly reading their conversation, he can feel it. Speaking of what he feels, he felt another vibration from his phone. Apparently, it happens to be 'Baby''s message again. He frowned a little about it and read.

 _'Sorry. If it makes you mad at me, just see that as a joke, okay? Smile~'_

That made Gokudera actually smile a bit. But firstly assured the idiot isn't looking at him, luckily he isn't. 'Idiot. I'm not even mad at you.' as what he thought then soon changes his phone to flight mode again (he just forgot to change it earlier), probably to be unable to receive any calls from his older sister. So he mentally thanked the 'Baby' for reminding him that.

A few moments later.

"We're here!" said by Yamamoto as he approached Gokudera standing up.

"At last." Gokudera replied while giving a glare as always.

"Ahaha. You missed me!"

"Hope you die soon. I just want to end this." Gokudera said as he contradicted the other's words. That made Yamamoto flashbacks in his memory that there must be really an agreement between Gokudera and the kid earlier from what he saw. Curiosity kills but Yamamoto just kept it down.

* * *

Strike!

Game set!

Homerun!

Those were what Gokudera repeatedly just hearing. "Are you kidding me? This is literally hell!"

"Ahaha! Yeah a baseball tournament!" Yamamoto exclaimed to the person besides him while receiving a death glare from him.

"You're not planning on making me watch this the whole day, are you?"

"That's exactly what my plan!" After clearing it, Gokudera gripped his shirt from the chest, Yamamoto just smiled in return then Gokudera gave up later on and faced the match from the bleachers they were sitting on.

"This is boring." Gokudera stated with an obvious boredom on his face. The match consists of Namimori against another school, certainly a school of this town.

It took a lot hours before the game ended. Gokudera sighed in exhaustion, seriously who would focus on something they aren't even interested on? Gokudera was forced to. After the ending announcement, crowds decreased. Yamamoto yawned in satisfaction while stretching his arms. "That was fun!"

"Nothing was fun, idiot. Namimori team just lose in the game."

"Yeah. Obviously." Yamamoto agreed while the other glared at him feeling like he said something sarcastic. "But I didn't watch the match to support them. I just want to feel the atmosphere they're having. And that was passion. Win or lose, I'll always be playing baseball continuously 'cause that is what doesn't fail to make me smile."

"Tch. You're so engrossed in this." Gokudera concluded as he points out the baseball field by his glance.

"Yep! But I'm sure I'm more engrossed in you." Yamamoto said, moving a little closer to Gokudera.

"Don't suddenly spurt out nonsense!" yelled by Gokudera then glanced away.

"Yes yes. Roger that." Yamamoto said calmly. _'He's actually following me... Absolute, huh?'_ Gokudera thought.

"Are you sure you're really are my boyfriend? Because you being my dog is closer enough to reality."

"Haha! Is that so? Then pet me master!" Yamamoto purrs and started acting like a real dog on Gokudera's lap.

"What the heck, Yamamoto? We're still on the bleachers!" the silver-haired exclaimed, trying to remove the other's head rested on his lap. As he was looking away, hiding his blush probably, Yamamoto lifted up his head and faced his boyfriend.

"So you're saying if we're in your house, we can do 'this' and 'that'?" asked by the black-spiky haired while tilting his head to the side like an innocent child. Gokudera's eyes widened before speaking.

"In your dreams, idiot! You're talking just like my neighbor, stupid woman." Gokudera concluded while giving Yamamoto a look of disappointment. He continued. "Now I'm thinking hardly whether I actually loved you or not. Maybe not." Yamamoto frowned a little. "But that was what I thought earlier..."

"You mean...?"

"I wasn't really focused on the baseball match, I just kept myself into thinking. And seemingly, I was thinking about you." Gokudera rested his chin on his palm, thinking more of a better explanation. Then he proceeded. "Now it's not about the past... I think I really do love you. That feeling isn't because I have to or because you're my said boyfriend or whatever. It's just that I do. I realized it unexpectedly." finally explained by Gokudera as he narrowed his eyes on Yamamoto.

"So it isn't about your lost memory?" Yamamoto questioned him as he forced himself not to smile but obviously showing it already.

"Yes it's not." Gokudera answered. "and what is it your smiling about, idiot?"

"Are you kidding me? How would I feel when Gokudera actually falls inlove with me twice?!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he finally shows his huge smile. "Of course I'm overjoyed." he added.

"You better be." Gokudera followed. Yamamoto moved a lot closer then pushed his lips to the other's. It didn't take long for Gokudera to kiss back. _'You're a total idiot.'_

* * *

 **Gokudera's POV**

The moment he releases my wrist from being handcuffed, I ran off as fast as I can. I won't ever agree dating him. I just told him to court me, that means he only needs to prove our endearment is true. Luckily, it looks like he lost sight of me already but that didn't stop me until...

"Ciaossu." A familiar infant appeared before me. I called out his name as if he was far away. Then he started the conversation. "I won't take this long, Gokudera. Since I knew you're in a hurry. Tell me, do you trust me?" I blinked at his question. What does he mean 'trust'? Of course I do. He's Tenth's tutor after all. I narrowed my eyes at his shadowed eyes with a pure seriousness.

"I do trust you, Reborn-san." answering him with a confident tone caused him to smirk a little.

"Then you should go date that Yamamoto."

"What? Why should I?"

"You're not the only one who has grown suspicion on that guy, many of us had." I thought of that a little deeper. Who exactly is the 'us' Reborn-san was talking about? And it does not shown on his face that he has a familiarity of Yamamoto either unlike anyone else. Does he know everything happened? In that case, I should really trust him more.

"I'm confused. What should I do?" I said to him as I requested some help.

"You should know more about him. I'll explain about it tomorrow, don't worry." the infant in a suit acted like he's going to leave but then looked back only to tell me. "Oh. Another thing, tell Yamamoto-"

Another person called my name. He caught me talking with a baby although it appears he didn't notice him. "I'll go with you, Yamamoto." I said as I turned to look at him. I can see the grin of his that he shows whenever he feels unexplainably happy. And so, we took in to ride the train. I went with him, not forgetting the last reminder Reborn-san has told me.

As expected, his said date did not fail to make me disappointed. A baseball match?! Wow. Just wow. If only I could escape from here, I would totally do. But Reborn-san's words keep reminding me my task. I watched the tournament forcefully, not that I actually focused though. All in my mind was the conversation of me and Reborn-san earlier, it kept on repeating.

Moving on, I finally got the chance...

 _'Oh. Another thing, tell Yamamoto that you love him, make him believe it.'_

I gulped at my last thought. How can I do that? I never confessed to anyone yet. But I know it's compulsory. So I started my confession. It looks like he believed in me. What a success... But does believing me was a bad thing? Was what I've told him actually a lie? Why don't I feel any guilt as I told him I love him? Is it because it's actually true?... I asked myself such rhetorical questions. I'm confused.

As he kisses me, at least how I kissed him back should be true. You know, it's not even needed to do anything like that, I only have to say I love him and mission accomplished. But why did I give in? Seriously... you're a total idiot. I'm not trustworthy, not even to myself.

Sorry, Yamamoto...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Yamamoto walked Gokudera to his apartment. It consumed a lot hours before them going back home because of traffic, surely. Now it's night at 9. Haru greeted them as usual.

"Konbanwa~! Hoho. What did you two take so long to go home desu?" Gokudera's delusional neighbor asked, giving them the 'I-think-I-know-it stare.

"Stop it, retard." Gokudera commanded. Then Haru refuses at giving her another nickname by Gokudera as always. While Yamamoto just laughed it off.

"Say, Yamamoto..." Gokudera said as he turned to Yamamoto. "Do you need to leave now? I have a request so.. Do you mind staying here for a short moment?" Yamamoto blinked at the other's request.

"Sure." Yamamoto answered as he nodded in agreement. Still has the face of confusion, he followed his boyfriend as he went inside. As they go in, Haru once again took her time outside for daydreaming purposes. (Even though it's technically night already..)

"I saw your score yesterday on Japanese test. It was higher than mine." Gokudera started the moment he finished fixing his things.

"Oh yeah. What about that?" Yamamoto slightly scratched his cheek as he questioned Gokudera.

"It won't be a waste if you teach me, right? I still have things I don't know and of course, having a natural-borne Japanese to teach me can be assuring. Although I first thought of Haru but I don't trust that thing..."

"Is that all?" Yamamoto asked then sighed in relief. "I thought differently."

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Gokudera asked the other in a yelling. He threw a few books at Yamamoto who was currently laughing nonstop. "And why are you laughing, idiot?" Gokudera tries to wash off the blush on his face he obviously feels he's having.

"Ahaha. Nothing actually." Yamamoto attempted to stop his uncontrollable laughter then continued. "But when you said you want me to stay... I..." he received a glare from the other later on. "Okay. I'll stop it." Gokudera calmed down.

"Tch."

"So what is it you don't know?" Yamamoto sat on his bed and opened to check Gokudera's notes while Gokudera sat on the other side of the bed.

"You sure you know everything about this and could actually teach me not instictively?" Gokudera asked as he raised an eyebrow at Yamamoto.

"Yup! I can teach you everything..." the baseball player leaned over to Gokudera's face closer. "even if I have to stay here all night." he added.

"What the fuck?! You're starting again!" Gokudera exclaimed then threw a pillow at Yamamoto's face with a drastic force. Eventually, that resulted the black-haired to nosebleed. Gokudera treated him in an instant.

"That nose-bleeding better be caused by pain not because of your perverted mind." says Gokudera as he has done treating the other.

"Absolutely caused by pain, sir!" Yamamoto responded then he did a soldier-like pose afterwards.

A lot turning pages of notes, books, jotting down by the both of them was what they did and done when it was past 11. Yamamoto waved goodbye as he steps on his boyfriend's doorway. Although the owner of the apartment didn't say at least a 'goodbye', instead he just slammed the door immediately.

Gokudera called Reborn later on then reported what happened right away.

* * *

Another morning came. It was Sunday. Gokudera sees Sunday's as workdays, not literally he has a job though... Just a little bit of cleaning. And he started from his huge cabinet. He saw his old laptop first. It was from Bianchi delivered from Italy. Gokudera does not use it though. His older sister intends him to use it obviously, thinking it might help him on his he preferred books more and if using laptop for something studies have nothing involved to, like social media, that would be impossible. Gokudera isn't interested at all.

However, he turned it on then lied on his bed back. _'I'll do the cleaning after this.'_ He browsed Facebook firstly and typed something on the search bar.

 _'Takeshi Yamamoto'_ was what he typed. Before he could see the results, he folded his laptop instantly the moment Haru barged in.

"Gokudera-san! You have a visitor! Sorry for Haru's intrusion, she has been told to call you out quickly." Haru explained. This resulted an annoyance to Gokudera, although before he could say his complaints as he thinks it's only Yamamoto so why bother call him out quickly, Haru added another. "It's not Yamamoto-san though." Gokudera blinked as he didn't expect any other visitor. Who could that be..?

He went to check out. It was the always-wearing fedora infant. Seconds after Gokudera has been seen, he greeted him the habitual "Ciaossu."

 _'Shoot. I forgot Reborn-san. I guess I might not be able to do the cleaning today.'_

"I'll wait for you to take your time preparing then we'll go." Reborn added.

"No no no desu! That's forbidden. Gokudera-san, don't date another guy, even if he's a baby." Haru contradicted as if she's Gokudera's mother. She only received a flick on the forehead from Gokudera.

"How idiotic. Why would a hitman waste his time dating?" the accused infant asked a rhetorical question. "And by the way, we're not the only ones who're going somewhere. " That moment, Lal Mirch appeared before them, she came from upstairs and no one excluding Reborn has noticed it.

"Lal Mirch?!" Gokudera gaped for a split second.

"Hahi?" Haru gaped as well.

"We'll talk about it later." Reborn responded. "For now, we have to go quick." So Gokudera rushed out then changed his clothes immediately. Afterwards, they took their leave.

"W-wait. What should I say to Yamamoto-san if he happens to come here?" the pony-tailed girl asked Gokudera.

"Just say I went to another town's library." Gokudera answered then caught up with Reborn and Lal Mirch. Haru nodded in response. _'Where are they taking me to?'_ he asked himself.

Later after their moments of walking. They arrived at their destination-Namimori Shrine as what Gokudera sees.

"What business do we actually have in here, Reborn-san? Lal?" Gokudera asked them both warily. Well it's naturally weird to take him to a shrine.

"Just follow us." Lal Mirch commanded.

Gokudera only shrugged but then followed as what Lal Mirch said. As they got inside the area, both Reborn and Lal Mirch have been greeted by an unknown people from Gokudera's fact. _'A chinese with a ridiculous long braid at the back bottom of his hair and a foreign-looking military soldier with a fucking rifle were the people sitting on the backyard lawn of the shrine and not to mention their babies too just like Reborn-san. Who the fuck are these guys?'_

"They are my fucking childhood friends, Gokudera." answered by Reborn actually in timing after Gokudera asked himself. Nothing is creepier when Reborn does that 'mind-reading' to you or whatever he calls it.

"Childhood friends...?" Gokudera tilted his head a little in confusion. 'Maybe they got along ever since they were fetus.' he concluded to himself.

"Let's get started." Lal Mirch demanded with a face of irritation. They went inside the temple, sat on the bare wooden floor of it and formed like it was a meeting or something. Before they get started, Reborn introduced the childhood friends of his as what he said. And so Gokudera got to know their names now. He was also informed that Lal Mirch is also one of them.

"So who's this guy again?" the one called Fon asked.

"This is Gokudera Hayato." Reborn answered with a smirk. Gokudera bowed at the moment he was introduced. "Now let me tell you Lal Mirch's and my side first, Gokudera." Reborn stated as he turned to the silver-haired. Gokudera nodded in response and showed a face of eagerness. The hitman started.

* * *

 **Reborn's POV**

I was the only one who hasn't been informed of this new guy, Yamamoto. But the truth is, as what I have observed, that person isn't actually new to the people around me, and it was yesterday when I first heard of him. At first, It did not bother me because it does not matters to me in the slightest, in other words, I didn't care about this Yamamoto. Maybe I was only feeling weird that time. But it isn't just a feeling when the moment of assurness came to me.

"Haah." my tutee sighed. "I wonder how does it feel like when you're in a relationship with someone you like? I kinda envy Gokudera-kun. Should I confess to Kyoko-chan too?" I heard all of his mumbling clearly.

"Not a chance, Dame-Tsuna. Kyoko is a BL fangirl. Too bad. Too bad" I barged in his stupid conversation with himself.

"R-Reborn! Just when did you-?!" Tsuna didn't continue his question, instead he fought back to my last statement. "I don't care if she is, if it's possible for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to be together, what more when it's Kyoko-chan and me?" I saw my student somehow drooled all of a sudden. How disgusting. I set it aside then asked him a question.

"So they are together? When did they started dating?" As far as I know, Gokudera doesn't have any lover so I was surprised to hear that. My student started thinking as he faced the ceiling.

"Hmm... I don't... actually know. Wait." he scratched his hair with both hands. "Ah! My head hurts!" That's it. I've grown suspicion already and I shouldn't waste my time not investigating about it. Something needs to be uncovered.

I firstly went to an apartment, specifically Lal Mirch's which I knew Gokudera has been living within. Luckily, I didn't have to call her for she is already outside. I asked her first if it true that Gokudera has a boyfriend.

"I don't believe it actually." she said. "I just hear it from Miura. Well that girl started babbling about how cute Gokudera and Yamamoto together are. I've been feeling uneasy." she continued.

"Then?"

"I've never heard of Yamamoto before. And to think that Gokudera suddenly got an unfamiliar person as his boyfriend, it's beyond impossiblity. When I first met Gokudera, all he was just doing is studying. So it's disturbing to see him with someone. But I refused to interfere with it. Instead I acted along and I asked in the morning if he and Yamamoto fought each other last night since I heard Gokudera screaming, he told me he doesn't know who is Yamamoto. That time, I can assure that something really is happening." Lal Mirch elaborated. I smirked in return as I finally knew it wasn't only me.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Finally got to know the truth, the silver-haired was shocked as shown by his widened eyes.

"Now the problem is..." a blonde-haired guy started. "who is Yamamoto? Kora!"

"Truth to be told, we have the same feeling that this event was caused by one person related with someone we know." Fon stated after he sighed calmly. All of them excluding Gokudera nodded in agreement.

"Who could that be?" Gokudera asked before he gulped.

"This..." Reborn said as he showed the person. with a brown spiky hair and tied tightly with a rope and a taped mouth. _'Tenth!'_ Gokudera named in his mind and gasped. "...will be coming with us as we go and look for that person." the hitman tutor continued. Gokudera sighed in relief as he heard Tsuna wasn't the person behind it. Reborn removed the tape from the lips of the struggling student of his. "Oi, why aren't you responding?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? My mouth was covered with a tape the whole time!" Tsuna cried out while catching his breath drastically and continued. "You even hid me under this temple, Reborn!"

"Oh. I see." his tutor said with a tone of innocence.

"Quit acting like that already." requested by Tsuna. Gokudera untied him as ordered by Reborn. "Anyway where are we going? And why am I involved?"

"I want you to learn something interesting, Tsuna." stated by the hitman then they went to their destination. Not that far from the shrine though. It looks like an abandoned building. _'I've never passed by here before...'_ Gokudera said to himself then he glanced at both Reborn and Lal Mirch. _'They look like they already know everything, that all I need to do now is to listen to the mystery's answers and no need to solve it for it was already solved by them. Great.'_ he added to his thoughts.

Then Tsuna opened the rusted gate as he was forced to by Reborn (Maybe that is what he only have to do). The creaking sound it made didn't fail to be heard by someone inside. Sarcastically, Fon said "We're here for our reunion." _'Reunion? Then it must be one of their childhood friends as well?'_

"Hmph. I never accept invitations from wealthless people." Another baby came out flying on his own.

"HIEE! A flying baby!" Tsuna screamed without a trace of manliness. He received a kick from Reborn in an instant.

"Shut up. Maybe I should tape your mouth forever?" Reborn suggested.

"No more tapes!" Tsuna exclaimed as he waved his hands in refusal then covered his mouth. Lal Mirch moved forward to only confront the infant in black clothes herself.

"We're here to confirm something about one of your colleague's doing. Where is she?!" the woman with a navy blue haired asked with an impatient tone. _'She..? Just who is Lal Mirch looking for?'_ asked by Gokudera to himself.

"I refuse to say anything." was all what the infant gave as a response. He turned around and acted like about to leave but was called by Fon.

"Viper, are you sure you don't need this?" asked the baby with a long braid while carrying a huge case that seemed to have a lot of cash inside. The one called Viper gaped.

"First, don't ever call me Viper anymore. Second, that's mine, you thief!" stated by the flying infant as he turned to chase Fon.

"It's assuring to have Fon with us." stated by Reborn. "He's the fastest arcobaleno after all." Gokudera left in confusion. _'You mean he stole that just now from that baby? Seriously, is he a ninja?'_ Gokudera thought.

"Hey, Reborn-san what is 'arcobaleno'?" asked by the silver-haired.

"It's just our old group name. A childhood friend of us who passed away, gave that name. But it's not important now, we need the confirmation." Reborn answered vaguely and turned to Viper. "Stop for a second, Viper. " Viper actually followed Reborn and stopped. "How about a deal? You let us go in and see the person we're here for and Fon will give the case back."

It didn't take long for Viper to respond. "I guess I have no choice. Follow me." he said as he started walking inside the building. As told to, all of them followed Viper's steps. Gokudera kept looking around.

"What is this supposed to be, Reborn-san?" Gokudera cannot resist not asking anymore out of curiosity.

"This is an illusionists' base." the hitman answered.

"Illusionists' base? You mean all of the people here is actually illusionist?" Reborn gave him a nod as an agreement. Gokudera gazed at every person he sees. A man with thick eyebrows, a boy with a huge apple hat on his head, a hooded skeleton... he isn't sure but he thinks he saw three people with a pineapple hairstyle they have passed by. Another mental note of Gokudera: Illusionists are confirmed eerie people. Gokudera glanced once again at the person he took his interest on. _'The girl with an eyepatch. She seems familiar...'_

That moment, Lal Mirch called that certain girl Gokudera was looking at. Coincidentally... or not, it seemed to be the one their looking for. "Dokuro Chrome! We have to talk with you." she commanded. As they approached her, she started to somewhat give Gokudera and others a frightened look. One step distance before her, a crack on the floor started to appear on where they are standing. _'What is happening...?'_ Gokudera asked himself. As the crack gets wider and wider, the boy with an apple hat earlier announced in monotone: "The show is starting! Yey! Master will be the star again." as he was using a megaphone. _'What the actual fuck is going to happen?'_ Gokudera asked himself as they are falling.

* * *

Gokudera and the rest found themselves lying on a rather basement-like place.

"Kufufufu." someone chuckled in the dark. "How do you like it? No one should scare my Chrome so I'll teach you all some lessons~"

"Rokudo Mukuro! We're here to talk with her, you bastard!" Lal Mirch attempted to clear things out with this man standing before them. Apparently, he's one of the people with pineapple hair as the one called 'Dokuro Chrome'

 _'Wait... they all have the same clothes... black-themed uniform-like outfits. I think I've seen it somewhere.'_

"If you don't intend us to talk with her. Then just explain it yourself, kora!" says the baby with a blonde hair.

"Oya oya..." the man named Rokudo Mukuro sighed. "How helpless. But if you really want to know everything then.. " he brought out a gun. A white it is... Then before they could stop him, he pulled the trigger already. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **Chrome's POV**

I was overwhelmed with passionate feelings as I saw a guy with a silver hair when I went to shop by myself. His name is Gokudera Hayato as what I heard. He was really cool, looking for some magazines with a glasses on, I think it was about sci-fi magazines he's searching for. I chuckled at the thought, I didn't actually expect a cool guy to be interested on something like that. But it was cute for him.

Few days later, I also heard a lot girls have confessed to him and unfortunately, all of them has turned down. That made me saddened a bit. But my friend, Mukuro- which I usually call Mukuro-sama, encouraged me to confess saying I'm cuter than those girls Gokudera-kun has turned down. So with a lot motivation, I finally had the courage to say it.

Just about a few steps before his apartment, I waited for him and it seems to be he's gonna be late. The sun was about to set when he finally came.

It looks like he didn't notice me as he got bumped to me, I'm just below his shoulders that's why . I looked up at him and his eye twitches as he look at me in return.

"Gokudera-kun, I have something to tell you..." I started trying to get rid of my hoarse voice. "I like you! Would you go out with me?"

"As if." I was turned down instantly. But it didn't discourage me.

"I-I'll do anything for Gokudera-kun. I can do anything..!" I still persisted with all my might. He tried just ignored me. He shoved me then he went upstairs immediately.

I promised to myself that will be the first and last rejection I should receive. I didn't leave his place until I decided to stop whining over about it.

As I walked home, Mukuro-sama fetched me by the gate with a smirk. Saying if he should congratulate me, I shook my head in refusal and ran inside then immediately locked myself in my room. I can't take this... All I feel is regrets and nothing else. I had the idea of passing this regret to the one who rejected me, maybe I should make him regret on turning me down? I unconsciously thought of that, but I snapped out in an instant. "That's bad. I shouldn't do something like that."

"Then let me handle it." Mukuro-sama seems to have overheard what I said.. even what I thought. I can barely hide anything from him.

As I remember, I refused his offer of avenging me but I couldn't stop him. When I found out what Mukuro-sama did, I never leave the base anymore.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"As I thought, I've seen that girl somewhere..." Gokudera stated as he rubs his head from having a dream, as well as everyone else except Reborn. _'So that girl I rejected was the one behind it?'_

"Oi, Mukuro. We still have the information incomplete." Reborn said to the man sitting filled with amusement.

"Oya? But you haven't seen the dream though." he complained. "You manged to dodge the bullet, as expected of the world's greatest hitman."

"Eh? You mean when you shoot us we could only have dreams from that?" Tsuna asked. "I thought I'll be dead" he sighed.

"Indeed." Mukuro responded.

"That's because I don't need to." Reborn explained. "I just want Gokudera and others to know it." the one he's talking to once again chuckled out of amusement.

"Well then, I shall tell my story as well." Reborn, Lal Mirch, Gokudera, Tsuna, Fon and Colonnello narrowed their eyes at Mukuro. Giving Mukuro an assumption of he must start talking. He bagan.

...

 **Mukuro's POV**

I just can't stand seeing Chrome in an agony. I rather kill myself but that made me rethink a hundred times, it would be a waste to kill such an incredible person as me. Many people would commit suicide as well if they heard of my death actually came. And so, I conceived a brilliant idea. Avenging Chrome, that is...

I looked to search information about this guy named Gokudera Hayato. Not interested in girls, as to say, maybe guys are what he is interested to? Kufufu. I rather continue loving my own self than being homosexual. What an amusing person. But I guess I should try it out as well 'cause why not?

Firstly, I went out to check him in his apartment. I even overheard him talking to himself. It sounded like he's fed up being chased by girls. Very well, I'll grant your wish soon. I came back to the base and prepared my illusion.

"Everyone, get ready to be filled with deception."

That moment, Yamamoto Takeshi has awaken.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Everyone snapped out. Gokudera tried to catch his breath first before speaking. "That means Yamamoto is just a part of illusion?" he asked. "But it looks fucking real." he mumbled.

"Exactly." Mukuro gave him a clear answer. "And why does it look real is because Illusions… or real illusions. Within the illusions hide real illusions… from the real illusions, the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie… within the lie hides the truth. That is the Mist."

"So what are your intentions now?" Reborn asked ignoring Mukuro's last mind-breaking statement.

"I don't know. My plan for tomorrow is supposed to make Yamamoto Takeshi disappear. However, now that you finally get to know the truth and I received my success already, I guess I'll stop the entire illusion now."

"What do you mean success? Kora!"

"You still don't get it? I mean, Gokudera Hayato has already fallen into my trap, I just need him to fall inlove with Yamamoto Takeshi then let him taste the feeling of losing someone dear in return for making Chrome depressed."

"Eh?!" Tsuna screamed as he could barely understand the situation.

"That's a failure, Mukuro." Reborn said admittedly. "Gokudera didn't fall for Yamamoto, that was just a fake confession." he added. _'Oh yeah.. So that's why Reborn-san told me to say it.'_ Gokudera reminded himself, now having the complete comprehension of everything.

"Oya? If that so, I think that was worth a try, I guess." Mukuro sighed in defeat. "I won't do anymore revenge as of today, Chrome is alright now and has been stopping me ever since she knew what I did."

"If I have a chance, I would apologize to her. I regret giving her a rude rejection, it was my fault." Gokudera said trying to persuade Mukuro. The illusionist just shook his head.

"I'll do it for you, Chrome would be glad and accept your apology right away." Gokudera thanked him. As Reborn and Lal Mirch got all of the confirmation they wanted, they decided to leave the place. Viper once again led them to the exit 'cause it was already dark for it's night at 10 that time.

"Farewell and hope we don't see each other again." said by the infant hugging the finally returned case of his possession.

As they walked home, different thoughts have crossed Gokudera's mind but has interrupted when he remembers something. "Reborn-san, Lal Mirch, thank you for this day."

Both of them just shrugged like that was just something that has to be done.

"Wait. So Yamamoto isn't real? How should keep myself reminding about that?" Tsuna asked probably himself as he scratches his head in confusion.

"You don't have to." Reborn said. "Sooner or later that false memory of being with or having known of Yamamoto will disappear."

"I see." Tsuna calmed down at the statement.

 _'Certainly, he will disappear too..._

 _Why do I feel as if I don't want to lose him when he isn't actually my boyfriend or even has been mine in the first place?_

 _Why...?_

 _And maybe tonight he's totally gone now._

 _Why am I giving myself a chance to hug him if I got to see him tonight? That's impossible..._

 _That's...'_

"Gokudera!"

 _'Yamamoto...'_

The silver-haired didn't stand up just to stare at Yamamoto who was actually outside his apartment, sitting on the doorway, he hugged him in an instant.

 _'.. before I knew it and before anyone else could warn me, I have already fallen in love with you.'_

...

"What is it, Gokudera? Do you have any problem?" asked by the one who has been hugged.

"Nothing." answered by Gokudera then releases Yamamoto. _'No heartbeat, why didn't I notice it earlier?...'_ "Why are you here by the way?"

"Actually..." the black-haired started as he scratches his cheek lightly. "I've been waiting for you here since morning. But Haru said you already gone off to somewhere. Too bad. I asked her what library is it but she said she doesn't know."

"I see. Sorry." Yamamoto patted his head.

"It's alright." _'That smile as well... it looks real.'_

"Wanna go inside for a bit?"

"Being here with you is fine." Yamamoto suggested. "I just want to see you. That's all." he added and stood up.

"Okay. Goodbye." That was the first time Gokudera told him a goodbye... probably the last also.

After being completely unable to hear anymore footsteps of Yamamoto, Gokudera decided to go in. He doesn't have any energy to cook, neither an appetite. Just to get rid the thoughts of Yamamoto, he continued from where he last stopped in cleaning. Then reminded himself about the forgotten to shut down laptop of his. Luckily, it hasn't drained itself from the 'sleeping mode' for hours. He just ran the recently browsed apps and it happens to be the Facebook. The recent activity has shown to be his searching for _'Takeshi Yamamoto'_ , he looked at its results: it was a hundred of people have that as their name, however, none of them was the one Gokudera loves.

"Useless." he folded his laptop once again. "Of course, it's a common name, my idiotic self." maybe continuing the cleaning still involves Yamamoto. And so he turned the pages of notes instead. Lost in thoughts, Gokudera accidentally turned the pages up to the very last. Something was written on the back: within an umbrella-like figure, there was...

 **Gokudera|Yamamoto**

'That bastard! Just when did he-" Gokudera faced his palm. "Oh yeah.. that time when he taught me."

 _'Seriously... idiot,_

 _nothing is absolute if you're just an illusion.'_

Gokudera bent down to face his knees remembering all he can do will always involve Yamamoto. He doesn't know whether to be relieved or saddened if the moment he forgotten all about him happens. But surely, he won't feel anything by then, who would actually be relieved if they forgot someone who doesn't even exists?

* * *

The day of the week that Gokudera hates the most came. Monday. He growled at the fact that it's now Monday. **Everyday without rushing to go to school has always been his life.** _'Everything seems to have come back to normal.'_

 **Greeted by Haru,** "Gokudera-san~! Let's go to school while holding hands desu~~!"

"Don't come near me. You're not even my schoolmate."

 **Having scolded by the landlady,** "Go-ku-de-ra..." with a menacing voice she started, Gokudera ran away from them quickly.

"What the hell is her problem now?"

 **and of course being around annoying girls...**

"Kyaa! Gokudera-kun look at us!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"So cool~!"

 **...it has come back to where it was before.**

The class has unbelievably dismissed just shortly. Gokudera stretched his arms who has been bored the whole time. It didn't take too long for him to leave the classroom. But before stepping out, he glanced at his one classmate, _'Tenth seems to have forgotten about how I had a boyfriend too.'_ he thought as he watches the brunette laughed and chat with Kyoko.

As he walked home, being greeted by girls was still unavoidable.

 _'Greet them too!'_

 _'Hello. Hello.'_

 _'Ahaha. That's bad. You should learn to open up with other people too.'_

Thoughts which ran through his mind. The silver-haired attempted to wear a smile but failed. _'Fuck. I can't do it.'_

Finally got home, he stared outside at the doorstep. Like he was expecting someone to come. **He was expecting...** He slammed the door close with an excessive force.

"Why the hell is Yamamoto still here?!" he screamed. "and why does it have to be just in my mind and not in reality? Why does he continue on existing just in my hopes?" Gokudera cried out while lying down on his bed.

Tears have started to fall uncontrollably from his green orbs.

 **He checked his contacts, no more strange nickname. In inbox, no more perverted messages.**

"Damn. I could still remember his text back then..."

 _'Sorry. If it makes you mad at me, just see that as a joke, okay? Smile~'_

"Idiot..." **he checked his notes,**

"...how can I possibly smile without you?"

 **no more idiotic pledge was written on.**

* * *

So that's all. I think I made it too chaotic but I hope you get what I'm trying to imply. 'Coz this is obviously rushed work.

This story was supposed to focus only on YamaGoku but I can't help adding more characters that's why. And I can't leave without using Mukuro's sexiness **AHEM** I mean character. But thankfully, it worked out... I guess?

Sorry for grammatical errors and such. Hope your mind didn't blow up whenever you encounter some... ._.


End file.
